O anjo mais velho
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Certas coisas nos levam a duvidar de nossa existencia, outras, nos levam a acreditar em coisas além dela ::ONESHOT::REPOSTADA::


**N/A: Feliz Natal!**

"**O anjo mais velho"**

**-**

"_**She gives a smile when the pain comes"**_

_Ela dá um sorriso quando a dor vem_

"_**The pain is gonna make everything alright"**_

_A dor tornará tudo bem_

"_**Says she talks to angels"**_

_Dizem que ela fala com os anjos_

"_**They call her out by her name"**_

_E eles a chamam pelo nome._

**She talks to angels – Black Crowes**

**-**

Abriu as cortinas e deu espaço para que a luz entrasse no cômodo. Através das portas de vidro podia ver as flores que cultivava em seu jardim de inverno. O chá ainda fervente soltava fumaça na xícara e a fazia soprar a cada gole. Os olhos brancos miravam algo distante demais para ser decifrado. Pousou a xícara na mesa e baixou os olhos antes de se levantar. As plantas eram a única companhia que tinha pela manhã. Despediu-se delas.

A líder da Souke decidira que quanto mais tempo sozinha tivesse, melhor seria. Dessa forma, liderava o clã. Antes de assumir o cargo, Hiashi a aconselhou sobre isso. Tentou evitar, pois acreditava que a forma como o pai liderava era muito distante e rígida, pois nem sempre tinha tempo para ela e nem para Hanabi. Bastou somente algum tempo com o controle nas mãos para que desse plena razão ao pai.

Definitivamente, liderar com muitas opiniões não era uma boa escolha, e acreditou que liderar sem muitas influências traria melhores resultados. E até então, a sua figura era muito respeitada, até mesmo para aqueles que duvidavam da capacidade da jovem. O jeito meigo e tímido acabou por tornar-se algo que somente os mais íntimos podiam notar. Frente a maioria, a rigidez e o autoritarismo tornaram-se surpreendentes.

Dentre os íntimos estava Neji.

A confiança que lhe era depositada chegava até a levantar comentários maldosos a respeito da vida particular da Hyuuga. Não sem razão. Ele e Hanabi eram os mais próximos, mas mesmo com a existência da irmã, Hinata se sentia mais à vontade com o primo.

Era com ele que ela dividia desde os problemas enfrentados pelo clã até detalhes da sua vida, que ultimamente se resumia ao cargo de líder.

Caminhou pelo corredor em busca de chegar ao seu escritório, onde passaria boa parte do dia. Antes de chegar ao seu destino, ouviu algumas gargalhadas. Entrou no quarto de onde vinham os risos e viu uma pequena ainda deitada, mas com os olhos mais vivos do que nunca. Ainda que tivesse tarefas a realizar por todo o dia, parou. Sentiu-se feliz por ver que a filha estava bem, mas não deixou de olhar em volta, pois queria saber a razão da menina rir tanto.

Olhou para os lados e não pôde notar nada de diferente. Hinata ouvia os mesmos risos toda manhã e aquilo a intrigava. Desde quando Katsumi era apenas um bebê, podia ouvir, as vezes, pequenos sons, e as vezes até algum choro que a garota fazia. E quando começou a balbuciar as primeiras palavras, repetia algumas que para Hinata não tinham muita importância, pois não fazia idéia de onde vinham. Nunca se importou com isso, devido ao fato de a menina passar grande parte do tempo sob os cuidados de uma integrante da Bouke e grande parte também ao lado de Neji. Isso sob grande vigia.

Mas aquilo a instigava, porém crianças são crianças, e fazem coisas que adultos não podem entender. E se baseava nesse argumento ao se referir à filha. Deixou a menina de cabelos louros no quarto e saiu. Preocupar-se com coisas de crianças não resolveriam as pendências das duas ramificações. As diplomacias a aguardavam.

-

-

Neji a aguardava e logo ela apareceu, com o semblante cansado de mais um dia. Esperou que ela sentasse para comunicar alguns recados da Hokage.

- Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama pediu que eu a comunicasse que ela precisa de você – falou, enquanto observava a jovem servir-se.

- Por favor, Neji. Sabe que essas denominações não são necessárias – cortou-o. – Mas o que ela quer? – perguntou, desanimada.

- Pediu que passasse no escritório dela, disse que precisava de sua ajuda – explicou, percebendo o tom da resposta feminina.

Hinata apenas consentiu e voltou a comer, deixando um grande silêncio no lugar. Neji apenas a acompanhou sem fazer som algum, só voltando sua atenção para ela quando ouviu um pedido, que, mais uma vez, tomasse conta de Katsumi.

- Claro.

- Sei que não demorarei, peço desculpas por olhá-la, mas não tenho alternativa – a voz calma, parecia suplicar o favor.

- Sem problema algum. – respondeu, tentando parecer gentil, mesmo sabendo que isso era mais uma de suas obrigações.

Para Neji, olhar Katsumi não era um problema. Mesmo que se limitasse a apenas observá-la e certificar-se de que nada lhe pudesse acontecer, percebia que a garota sentia a falta da mãe. Não negaria ajuda a pequena, pois sabia o quanto era difícil conviver com a falta do pai.

Naruto tornara-se o Rokudaime, depois de todo o esforço que fizera, o tão almejado sonho fora realizado. Assumiu o cargo de Hokage e então fez jus a todo o seu esforço. Liderou a Vilha da Folha exemplarmente. Pouco tempo depois, casou-se com Hinata, que tinha recusado a liderança dos Hyuuga para assumir o compromisso, não demorou e Hinata ficou grávida. Katsumi nascera em menos de dois anos de convivência juntos e tinha os cabelos louros iguais ao do pai, ao passo que herdara os mesmos olhos da mãe. Hinata tornou-se Uzumaki Hinata e para a pequena, foi concedido o nome de Uzumaki Katsumi.

Naruto recebera a menina nos braços com a mesma empolgação que demonstrava ao ver uma tigela de ramem. Os olhos azuis brilharam ao pronunciar o nome do bebê. Ela era a sua família, o seu sangue e o de Hinata. Fazia a Hyuuga corar e rir quando alisava os cabelos claros da menina e dizia "Toma Hiashi, quem disse que ela teria de ser igual aos seus subordinados?!" . Um dia chegou a confessar a esposa que se tivesse de escolher entre o cargo e a filha, escolheria a menina sem titubear.

Hinata teve os dias mais felizes de sua vida, ria das bobeiras de Naruto e orgulhava-se da determinação que via em seus olhos. Chegou até a cogitar um outro herdeiro, mas não foi possível realizar.

A até então extinta organização, Akatsuki, resolveu dar as caras. Com a morte de Pain, todos e inclusive Naruto imaginaram que seus almejados planos não seriam realizados. Não fosse o verdadeiro líder aparecer e tentar se aproximar de Konoha. Ele ainda queria a kyuubi.

Mas não poderia tentar algo em Konoha, pois isso seria muito complexo, tinha de ser bem afastado. Num golpe sujo, pegou a pequena Uzumaki. Era óbvio que Naruto a buscaria, nem que tivesse de ir até o inferno para isso. Porém, foi exatamente aí que aconteceu o problema, na sua ira, Naruto não soube parar e pensar sobre o que faria, bastou uma kunai ser apontada para o peito da criança para que ele começasse a lutar.

Hinata estava junto dele e tudo o que se sabe sobre o que realmente aconteceu está guardado na mente dela. Ela odiava tocar no assunto. Proibiu qualquer menção ao fato dentro do clã, mas pelo que se soube, pôde pegar a menina nos braços num momento de deslize, mas vacilou. O seu ponto cego fora descoberto e depois disso, todo o esforço que fez, foi para se segurar e tirar as duas dali. Bastou ver o sangue de Hinata, para que as caudas começassem a surgir. Aos gritos, Naruto as expulsou, pois previu que não suportaria muito tempo. Logo, as nove caudas foram liberadas.

Hinata fora resgatada perto do lugar, inconsciente, com o bebê próximo a si. Foram dias e dias para sua reabilitação e anos para o tratamento psicológico que fazia. Naruto fazia falta. Desde então, Hinata não se comportava da mesma forma. Voltou ao clã e o assumiu. Evitava qualquer tipo de aproximação, mesmo sendo aconselhada para não fazê-lo.

Ocupava sua mente com as obrigações. E passou a destinar a vida para esquecer, ou pelo menos, amenizar. Diante disso, Neji a auxiliava em tudo, mesmo percebendo que as vezes sua presença não era necessária ou desejada. Temia que Hinata enlouquecesse.

Parou de lembrar ao ver a menina olhar atentamente, parecia hipnotizada. Ela, que era barulhenta, calou-se e isso fez com que a atenção do moço também aumentasse. Durante alguns minutos a menina nem piscava os seus olhos brancos, porém depois soltou um sorriso e voltou a brincar.

- Otou-san? – perguntou, risonha, enquanto tentava puxar a calça de Neji.

Era comum a menina chamá-lo de pai, mesmo que Hinata lhe dissesse sempre que o pai dela era outro. Hinata sempre que via a filha, dizia coisas sobre a vida de Naruto e isso a entristecia, mas falava para que Katsumi soubesse o quão notável e bom seu pai havia sido.

Neji não achava ruim que ela o chamasse assim, ele mesmo se considerava dessa forma, mesmo que não mencionasse o fato. Também não a repreendia quando era chamava assim, só se estivesse perto de Hinata, que não gostava que a menina se referisse ao primo dessa maneira. Ela acreditava burlar todos os limites deste jeito.

- Fale, Katsumi-chan – respondeu, calmamente, tentando dar um tom suave a sua voz.

- Brinca comigo?

O modo como fora feito o pedido o fez se lembrar de Naruto. Neji não pôde deixar de atender ao pedido da menina, sentou-se no sofá e começou a rolar a bola para o colo dela, que o devolvia com grande empolgação. Na verdade, ele não fazia mais do que esticar o braço, porém tinha certeza que a criança entendia aquilo como algo muito importante, já que não tinha contato com mais crianças e seu círculo de amizades era restrito aos parentes.

Não demorou para que Hinata voltasse. Entrou e viu o primo rolando a bola com paciência e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Pode parar, se quiser, Nii-san – disse cautelosa.

A menina tão logo ouviu e soltou uma exclamação que os deixou a ver navios.

"Não, fique nii-san! Quando ele chegar, você para"

- Ele quem, Katsumi-chan? – perguntou, receosa.

- Meu amigo! Respondeu, sorrindo.

Hinata e Neji se entreolharam e continuaram com o interrogatório.

- E quem é seu amigo?

- Um moço, ele brinca comigo todo dia – respondeu, com naturalidade.

Hinata concluiu ser um amigo imaginário e logo Neji também concordou. Ela sabia que era normal que crianças muito sozinhas criassem laços fictícios e que eles consistiam numa boa escapatória para a solidão. Sem mais importância, despediu-se do primo e colocou a menina na cama. Tinha que dormir, o dia mal amanheceria e teria de estar acordada, pois a Hokage exigira sua presença. Sua missão era muito simples, porém cansativa, teria de abdicar do clã temporariamente e treinar uma turma para tornarem-se gennins. Ela que nem mesmo tinha tempo para a própria filha, teria de passar com os filhos dos outros.

-

-

Acordou e repetiu o ritual matutino, fervia o chá enquanto abria a janela para observar seu jardim, ainda escuro, tomou o café da manhã e tornou a fechar a cortina. Passou no quarto da menina, mas dessa vez ela ainda dormia e saiu sem acordá-la.

Chegou em tempo e logo se colocou a realizar as suas ordens, lembrou de o quanto era mais fácil ser apenas chunnin. Com um meio sorriso, lembrou do tempo em que se aproximara de Naruto. Não pôde deixar de suspirar. Fez o que cabiam as suas obrigações, deu algumas dicas para os futuros gennins e logo encerrou o dia. Mesmo que não tenha sido tão cansativo, os gritos e as gargalhadas, as reclamações e as brincadeiras a fizeram perceber o quanto Katsumi era sozinha, além de lhe deixar com uma forte dor de cabeça.

Temia deixar a menina em qualquer lugar, não confiava em muitas pessoas desde quando a bebê fora seqüestrada. Mesmo cinco anos após o incidente, já não tendo mais o esposo como Hokage, ainda temia por ser chefe da Souke, e conseqüentemente, Katsumi seria a próxima líder. O Byukagan também era outra fonte de seu medo.

Voltou para a sede do clã ainda em tempo de acompanhar Neji, mesmo sabendo que o clã estaria em boas mãos durante sua ausência do cargo, queria saber se o primo não encontrava nenhum problema.

- Algum problema, Neji-nii-san? – perguntou, só com a cabeça na porta.

- Nenhum – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos papeis.

- Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar – falou, agora entrando na sala.

- Acho que sua filha precisa de você – disse.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, aflita.

- Ela veio até minha sala hoje três vezes e queria saber onde eu tinha colocado a bola dela – explicou.

Hinata sorriu.

- E você não se lembra onde deixou?

- Eu não a peguei dela – disse, enquanto subia os olhos para encarar a prima.

- Mas ontem vocês estavam brincando juntos com a bola.

- Sim, mas eu saí e a bola estava nas mãos dela.

- Ora, Neji! Ela deve ter perdido.

- Ela teimou que viu alguém pegando a bola.

- Quem?

- Ela disse que estava com muito sono e não viu, só disse que viu que alguém pegava, e teimou que era eu.

Hinata estranhou, quando colocou a menina no quarto, ela pareceu ver a bola perto da cama e considerando o fato de Hinata não ter ido pegar nada durante a noite e Neji não ter entrado no quarto da menina, estranhou novamente.

- Acha que tem alguém rondando a menina? – perguntou, assustada.

- Impossível, a Souke é vigiada a todo momento! Ninguém entra aqui sem que não seja visto.

- Sabe Neji, estou preocupada! Katsumi fala coisas que eu não a ensinei, e conversei com a menina que a olha, e ela jurou que não comentava muitas coisas com a minha filha, depois ela diz que tem um moço que brinca com ela todo dia. – falou, afobada. – Não quero que ela corra riscos, ela já passou por eles por demais.

- Como você disse, Hinata! São coisas de crianças.

- Não, tem alguém muito perto dela! Mesmo que seja bobeira, não arriscarei a segurança de Katsumi! Neji, mande que aumentem a segurança em torno da Souke e, por favor, dispense os cuidados da menina. Eu a levarei comigo – falou, segura. – Ninguém entra e ninguém sai sem o seu ou o meu conhecimento.

- Hai.

Hinata saiu apressada, queria encontrar a menina. Entrou no quarto e não a encontrou. Procurou a menina e a encontrou no quarto de Hinata, com a bola nas mãos.

- Katsumi-chan! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, irritada por ter encontrado a menina em seu quarto.

- Eu vim pegar a minha bola, oka-san – disse, assustada.

- Sua bola não estava aqui, Katsumi! Sabe que não gosto que entre em meu quarto – corrigiu a menina, recobrando a voz meiga com que costumava tratar a filha.

- Estava sim, estava perto do otou-san! – falou a menina, chorosa.

Katsumi se referia à foto de Naruto que havia em seu quarto, havia muitas coisas que estavam da mesma forma com que o Rokudaime deixara, por essa razão, Hinata não gostava que a menina entrasse, não queria que nada fosse mexido ou mudado. A líder do clã estranhou mais uma vez e resolveu conversar com a filha a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

Sentou a menina no colo e alisou os cabelos claros.

- Com quem você brinca todos os dias?

- Com o nii-san e meu amigo.

- Quem é seu amigo?

- Ele não me disse o nome – respondeu, balançando a cabeça e tentando deixar o colo da mãe.

- Espere! Katsumi-chan! Faz tempo que ele vem aqui? – perguntou, enquanto puxava a menina de volta ao colo.

- Aham – afirmou, animada.

- Como ele é? – perguntou, tentando disfarçar a aflição.

- Bonito – respondeu, corando.

- Sim, mas se parece com que quem?

- Com o Yondaime!

Hinata sentiu os pelos co corpo eriçarem e o frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ela não conhecia ninguém que se parecesse com o Quarto, a não ser Naruto, já que esse era filho deste. Assustou-se ainda mais quando viu o hitayate dele jogado ao chão. Levantou e pegou, repreendendo a menina.

- Porque mexeu nisso? Já disse que não quero que pegue as coisas do meu quarto, Katsumi-chan!

- Ele pediu, oka-san!

- O seu amigo? – perguntou, guardando a bandana na gaveta.

- Sim! Ele disse que era pra eu usar quando me tornar a nova Hokage! – respondeu, animada.

Fechar a porta do guarda roupas nunca foi tão difícil. Aquilo deixou de ser estranho para ser assustador. O medo era uma característica que deixara de sentir a muito tempo, porém ele deu as caras na vida da Hyuuga. Hinata se descontrolou e saiu correndo chamando por Neji, que ao ouvir os gritos, ativou o byukagan e pode ver que a prima se aproximava rapidamente. A jovem chorosa nem mesmo conseguia dizer o que tinha acontecido.

Enquanto falava ao primo tudo o que ouvira, chegava a duvidar de sua própria sanidade. E também da sanidade da menina. Não restou outra escolha para o braço fiel dos Hyuuga, a não ser levá-las até a Hokage.

Tsunade, que mesmo tendo reassumido o cargo após a morte de Naruto, não via a hora de encontrar um sucessor, mesmo mantendo a aparência jovem, sabia que seu corpo já não apresentava a mesma resistência de antes, mas se sentia aliviada ao saber que os possíveis ocupadores do cargo estavam sendo escolhidos. Kakashi e Konohamaru estavam entre os nomes levantados.

Fora interrompida durante mais uma de suas bebedeiras. Mas não reclamou, surpreendeu-se por ver que Neji trazia Hinata junto de Katsumi. Hinata não parecia bem, mas a menina não tinha sinais de nada, pelo contrário. Parecia preocupada com a mãe e também encantada por deixar a sede. Era a primeira vez que a menina deixava sua casa a noite. Os olhos brancos da menina observavam tudo e a todos com tanta vivacidade que não haveria meios para negar que ela era a herdeira do Rokudaime.

-

-

Após a conversa, Hinata fora medicada para que pudesse se acalmar, conseguiu afastamento da recém designada função com os gennins e uma carta assinada por Tsunade, dizendo que por enquanto, estaria inapta para desempenhar suas funções também dentro do clã. De acordo com a médica sannin, o estresse da jovem a fazia ter conclusões e interpretar todas as coisas com mania de perseguição. Disse a Neji também que durante a aula que dera aos novatos, se mostrara diferente, tanto que chegou a colocar de castigo um menino que fez referencia à Naruto como um mero jiinchuriki.

Pediu que Neji só apresentasse a carta diante do grupo de anciãos para evitar qualquer tipo de comentário, porque de acordo com ela, Hinata precisava de um descanso e também de muita companhia. Assim como também a menina, que tivera de ser submetida a tratamentos psicológicos.

-

-

Tempo após as medidas tomadas, mãe e filha retornaram ao clã. Hinata assumiu as responsabilidades novamente, porém não descartou a ajuda de Neji. Voltou bem melhor, e comentou com o primo que estava enlouquecendo ao imaginar coisas sobre o que Katsumi dizia. Contou a Neji que a psicóloga com quem a menina tinha passado, disse que Katsumi estava sofrendo pela falta de companhia da mãe e de outras crianças.

Hinata decidiu que mandaria a pequena para a escola de gennins e que não a manteria apenas com o conhecimento do clã.

-

-

Anos depois, Katsumi já recebia a faixa de gennin. Hinata sentia-se orgulhosa ao ver a menina crescer e a cada dia notava o desenvolvimento da jovem. Os cabelos louros cresceram e ela os mantinha sempre soltos, o jeito arteiro e voz ardida foram conservados. Foi graduada com êxito e todos admiravam suas habilidades ninjas. Era integrante do time 04 e dividia atenção de Lee.

Dentro do clã treinava com a tia, Hanabi, que todas às vezes lhe dizia para cortar ou prender os longos cabelos, pois eles podiam chamar muita atenção e trazer riscos. Vaidosa, nem dava ouvidos as recomendações da tia. Dizia que para alguém que se tornaria Hokage, isso seria indiferente.

- Ninguém vence a Hokage – e soltava ainda mais os cabelos.

- Você ainda não chega nem perto de um Hokage, Katsumi – alertava, sem paciência.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Hanabi – dizia, tentando concentrar chakra nas mãos.

O Rasengan foi ensinado à menina por Jiraya. O velho, sempre que podia, dava uma dica ou outra a garota. Via em Katsumi a continuação de Naruto, porém bem mais bonita. Também via a timidez da jovem a cada troca de olhar que dava em Kyo, parceiro de equipe, que sempre a acompanhava em tudo.

O aperfeiçoar do golpe foi aprendido rapidamente. A neta do Yondaime passou tanto o avô quanto o pai. Jiraya não entendia a razão da facilidade que encontrava na garota. Numa de suas conversas com a menina, perguntou como ela tinha sido tão rápida ao pegar a técnica. Ela pareceu titubear ao responder, mas logo disse que tinha treinado muito durante as madrugadas. Considerando o fato de Katsumi não apresentar muitas olheiras durante as aulas do sannin, desconfiou disso. Não questionou, no entanto.

Não tardou em chegar o exame chunnin e, para ela, nem o jounnin.

-

-

O tecido vermelho da yukata de Hinata contrastava com a pele alva da mulher. Os olhos serenos já apresentavam as marcas da idade que se aproximava cada vez mais e os longos cabelos pretos eram tingidos levemente por fios brancos. De braços entrelaçados com o Hyuuga, esperava a anunciação do novo líder de Konoha.

Sarutobi Konohamaru passaria o mais alto cargo da vila para outro shinobi, ou melhor, uma kunoichi. Era a segunda vez que a história da vila seria marcada por uma mulher no comando.

Vestida com uma yukata preta, não fez objeções ao escolher a cor da faixa que envolveria sua cintura. Com o laço laranja, recebeu simbolicamente o poder da Vila. Diferentemente do costume que o traje exigia, não prendeu os cabelos, os manteve soltos. Sorriu ao mostrar para Hanabi que conseguira sem cortar ou prendê-los.

- Por favor, Uzumaki Katsumi, tenha o mesmo controle da vila que seus antepassados – ao recomendar, o neto do Sandaime, a saudou. Em seguida, os ninjas a receberam com uma salva de palmas. Em retribuição ao gesto, amarrou o hytaiate de seu pai.

A festa de recepção não tardou muito, a líder da vila e futura sucessora do clã dos Hyuuga, voltou para casa na companhia de Hinata e Neji. Recebida com alegria pelos membros da Souke e da Bouke, agradeceu. Teria que dormir, já que ingerira uma quantia demasiada de sakê, mania que aprendera entre as diversas saídas com Jiraya e Tsunade. Os velhos a consideravam como uma neta.

E era. Logo, se recolheu. Enquanto se livrava das roupas, não percebeu que Hinata entrara em seu quarto e a observava em silêncio. Hinata sorriu ao ver a moça conversar sozinha. Lembrou de quando era ainda criança e das risadas sem sentido e do amigo imaginário que tinha. Ficou até a jovem deitar. Pensou em como o tempo passara depressa e concluiu que Naruto, com certeza, estaria muito feliz ao saber que sua filha era agora a Hokage. Seus pensamentos de satisfação foram cortados ao ouvir o monólogo que a moça fazia.

- Eu disse que conseguiria, não disse Otou-san?!! – falou, sonolenta. - Obrigada por sempre estar comigo, meu amigo – suspirou. – Sim, agradecerei oka-san e ao nii-san, também! Eu não os esquecerei, mas acho que não poderei dizer que você a ama – falou, triste. – Ela pode novamente pensar que está louca ou tentar me internar – concluiu, rindo.

Observou que algumas palavras não lhe faziam sentido e acreditou ter perdido a parte onde só pôde ouvir um mero "Se for isso mesmo, minha mãe vai me matar". Porém, outras, a remeteram ao passado.

Logo percebeu que a filha conversava com alguém, e entendera com quem parecia conversar. Os olhos de Hinata tornaram-se pesados e o corpo não mais comandou. O som da queda fez Katsumi voltar toda a sua atenção e ativar o byukagan. Correu ao encontro da mãe e a pegou nos braços.

Junto das qualidades do pai, herdara também o grande defeito de ter a boca muito grande. Sorriu ao ver que logo Hinata recobraria a consciência.

Torceu para que ela não se lembrasse do que fora dito. Nem sobre Naruto e muito menos sobre a possível chegada de mais um integrante à família. Se a mãe ouvisse isso, provavelmente, não desmaiaria até certificar-se de que Kyo perdera a consciência.

Mas queria poder dizer a mãe, que mesmo não estando com ela, o seu pai ainda a amava. Desde pequena, durante todos os dias ouvia sempre a mesma coisa e pedia para que dissesse à Hinata, porém quando imaginou contar, não demorou para que Hinata tivesse um surto. Depois disso, nunca mais fizera menção ao fato. E tentou ser mais cautelosa ao tomar certas atitudes.

Mas ainda assim, sempre falava com o homem que trajava a mesma capa branca de sempre, que a acordava todos os dias no berço, que brincava e que a ajudava nas técnicas ninjas. O homem que cuidava dela quando precisava, o moço que era a maior companhia que tivera durante toda infância. Enfim, o seu pai, o seu amigo, o seu anjo. Levantou da cama e caminhou em direção à janela e de lá, colocou-se a admirar as faces esculpidas dos Hokages, e admirou especialmente a de Naruto.

Mesmo não estando ali sempre e não podendo ser visto ao seu lado, ele estava presente e via a possibilidade de estar perto de quem amava através da pureza de Katsumi. Graças à sua presença, hoje a escultura do rosto de Katsumi já apresentava as primeiras formas.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**YO!! Pessoas da minha vida!!**_

_**Fiz essa fic para o Natal!**_

_**É, na verdade de natal na fic num tem nada, mas tudo bem **_

_**O que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo???!!**_

_**Hohoho!! Deixem reviews que o papai Noel deixa presentes!**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais à Raymara-chan! O final saiu por causa dela **_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!!**_


End file.
